Just another Training Session I Think Not
by Michiru Senko
Summary: When Lloyd almost gets seriously hurt in a Battle, Raine forces him to take lessons with Kratos. How will this effect the relationship of the two swordsmen? Will it force them apart or allow them to make a unbreakable bond?
1. Clumsy Mistakes

Ryu Michiru Senko

Disclaimer: I dun own the game "Tales of Symphonia" nor the Characters. This Fanfic is not made for profit, only enjoyment.

Hello . this is another Fanfic, that I was suppose to start on a while ago. Here's the bottom line. It contains:

Shonen Ai/Implied Yaoi (BL)

Incest (Father/Son)

U have been warned. Plz do not flame me because of ur lack of life or u're just bored, I don't have the time to write stories for closed-minded people. I'm writing stories because "I" like to, not because of compliments, though they're nice to have.

This is a GiftFic for Annako-chan, who is my Beta.

Thank her for keeping this fic as error free as it is, when proofread from 2 sleep-deprived teenagers.

Thx Annako.

**Just another Training Session? I think not.**

Battle

_**Lloyd's P.O.V.**_

With Genis, Colette, and Raine teamed up against the ladybugs and Kratos taking care of the other Grasshopper, Lloyd rushed towards the last monster, hoping to land the first strike. He lashed out with both his swords just as the creature bowed and covered its head with its front arms.

Eyes widening as both his swords were deflected off the hardened shell of the monster's unnaturally long arms, Lloyd was rendered completely defenseless for a split second. But a split second was all that the insect needed to turn the situation into its advantage.

Quick as lightning, the Grasshopper sank its fanged jaws into Lloyd's right arm, right between the wrist and the elbow. The sword in that hand instantly was rendered completely useless. Lloyd's eyes narrowed at the jarring pain in his right arm, but he brought the sword in his left hand down to cut through the creature, only to be blocked by one of the insect's long hooked arms. Sensing an opportunity, the monster's other arm launched towards him, the sharp end of the claw facing him as it maneuvered to slice through his torso.

"LLOYD!"

Gritting his teeth, Lloyd closed his eyes as he heard Genis, Colette, and Raine call out his name in horror. He waited for the unavoidable bow, preparing himself for the pain.

Instead, the sound of something clashing with metal was heard, and Lloyd opened his eyes slowly. He jumped in surprise to see Kratos standing in front of him, blocking the insect's claw with his double-edged sword.

Lloyd turned his head to watch the creature Kratos blocked, standing still. As he turned his head back to the other swordsman in front of him, Kratos was already sheathing his sword and walking away. Lloyd swung his gaze back to the frozen monster, only to gape and drop his swords as he looked at the Grasshopper he had been fighting fell apart with every step Kratos took until it was an unrecognizable pile of still-quivering flesh.

"I-I didn't need your help!" Lloyd yelled at the retreating mercenary's back, straightening himself up to make himself as tall as he could be. Kratos paused without turning his back.

"Your technique is weak…" And Kratos continued walking away, footsteps silently marking his passage down the path. Lloyd bit his lip in anger and moved to follow the older male, but stopped as Raine smacked the back of his head.

"You idiot!"

Covering the back of his head, he turned to face his teacher, a hurt expression on his face while Raine glared. "B-but, professor! What did I do?"

Raine scowled and smacked him again, and Lloyd brought up his arm in self-defense. He flinched as he was reminded that his right arm was injured. Colette rushed forwards to take a look at Lloyd's arm.

"Are you okay Lloyd?"

Lloyd's pained expression disappeared as he nodded, a goofy smile on his face as he said flippantly, "Yeah! Yeah! Of course I'm fine."

Raine gave him a concerned look as Colette tended to his wound.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, you could have died."

Genis nodded as he stood behind Colette, his arms behind his head and Kendama in his hand. With a tilt of his head, he motioned at the two females in front of him. "Yeah, they thought you were a goner, but of course I knew you could have handled it." He said with a grin that disappeared quickly when Raine smacked him too. "Ow…"

Raine hmphed at Genis, who was crouching and rubbing the new bump on the back of his head. Taking no notice of this, Raine turned back to Lloyd, who was paling slightly at the mildly angry expression on his strict, young teacher's face. When she spoke though, her words were still directed at the cowering youth behind her.

"You were just as worried as us." She pointed out, as Genis pouted.

"Geez, I just love the faith you have in me, guys." Lloyd said dryly as Colette finished wrapping up his wound.

Then, patting his arm a little too hard, Colette stood up obliviously and said, "Take it easy for a couple of days and you'll be healed in no time."

With a slightly pained look on his face, Lloyd nodded. "Yeah, yeah…." And moved a little bit away from the dense blonde, edging away slowly. As Colette and Raine moved out, Genis and Lloyd hung at the back as they watched the two females take the path Kratos had followed down.

"Genis, wait…"

Curious as to what got into his friend, the shorter boy waited patiently for his friend to start speaking.

"Genis, I… I think I might have overstepped myself today… Like, maybe I'm not as good at battles as I thought I was… If Kratos hadn't stepped in when he did today… I don't know what might have happened… I don't think I… I might not have…"

Genis gave him a small smile. "I know Lloyd… Don't worry about it. You can still learn from your mistakes."

Lloyd gave him a grateful smile and nodded, heading down the path Raine and Colette took, before pausing with a vein pulsing on his forehead. He turned back, facing the other boy.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'You Know'! WHAT HAPPENED TO 'You can handle it'?" Lloyd shouted, shaking his injured fist at Genis as he slowly advanced on the smaller boy. Genis sweat-dropped as he backed away slowly, paling at the slightly crazed look on his friend's face.

"Well… um… you see… Gotta GO!" Genis dashed past the fuming Lloyd towards Raine and Colette, hoping to save himself from the wrath of his best friend.

_** Scene Change – Colette's P.O.V. **_

Colette looked behind herself, worried. "I wonder what's taking them so long."

Rain waved her hand lazily. "Don't worry about it. They're probably just doing some male bonding. Beside they can always take care of themselves."

Colette nodded, still a little unsure. "But Lloyd's injur—"

She was interrupted as Genis ran past her making faces at the following, and very much angry, Lloyd.

"Slow in body and in mind, eh Lloyd?"

With a growl, Lloyd sped up. "Get back here Genis!" He shouted, still shaking his fist as he and Genis disappeared from the view of the females. Raine sweat dropped as Colette smiled.

"I think Lloyd's feeling better."

T.B.C.

Hope you enjoyed the first of (hopefully) many chapters.

Here's the preview for Chapter 2:

_As Genis' laughter died away, Lloyd rose to his feet and dusted himself off. Kratos turned to follow the rest of the party when Lloyd's voice quietly called out his name._

_"Uh… Kratos…?"_

_Pausing to show he heard, Kratos waited for Lloyd continue. Face blushing red, Lloyd coughed and cleared his throat. Then swallowing his pride, he said._

See ya all in next Chapter maybe…?


	2. Why do I have to?

Ryu Michiru Senko

Disclaimer: I dun own the game "Tales of Symphonia" nor the Characters. This Fanfic is not made for profit, only enjoyment.

This Fanfic contains:

Shonen Ai/Implied Yaoi (BL)

Incest (Father/Son)

**Just another Training Session? I think not.**

_**Kratos P.O.V.**_

Kratos leaned against a trunk of a tree as he waited patiently in the shade for the rest of the chosen's party. Pretty soon, he heard the sounds of Lloyd and Genis approaching, Colette and Raine not far behind them.

He pushed off the tree as the group approached, and headed down the path once again. Pausing, he turned his head to the side and looked over his shoulder.

"Watch out for wires…" was all he said as he turned away from them and set down the path, walking at a leisured stride. As he said this, Colette and Raine paused in their conversation to see Lloyd huff in annoyance, and move up to try and give Kratos a piece of his mind.

"What are you talking about? I don't see any wir--?" Lloyd cut off as he tripped over the exact wire that Kratos was warning them about.   
With a sigh of exasperation, Kratos turned around to face the group again while resisting the suddenly strong urge to roll his eyes at the younger, more impulsive swordsman. Lifting his eyes to see through his bangs, Kratos was met with the sight of Lloyd dangling in a net, from a tree.

"Hey Lloyd, how's it hanging?" Genis taunted at the flushing Lloyd. Unconsciously roving his eyes over Lloyd's flushed face, Kratos allowed his eyes to drop to survey the surrounding area to see if there was any chain effects to tripping the trap, as Lloyd replied with a shaky "S-Shut up!"

Raine shook her head. "Lloyd, you really must be more careful. All your shouting could be attracting all sorts of unwanted attention, maybe even a few monsters looking for a snack."

While Kratos looked around for any other hidden traps, Genis made faces behind Raine and Colette just gave Lloyd a sympathetic look. Lloyd paled, but Raine continued on.

"Besides, what would have happened if this wasn't just a simple hunting trap? What would we do if you got injured again? You should really be more aware of your surroundings especially when Kratos warned you…"

Ignoring Lloyd's suddenly crestfallen face, Raine looked at him thoughtfully. "Why don't you take lessons from Kratos? I'm sure you can learn more than a few things from him."

Lloyd's eyes widened and even Kratos looked slightly surprised.

"But...but!"

Raine silenced Lloyd's protests with a glare. "No arguments. It might be best if you learned some sword skills from Kratos too. We can't have what happened today with the Grasshoppers happen ever again. We cannot allow the chosen to fall into danger, understood?"

Lloyd nodded dispiritedly. Raine nodded decidedly.

"Well if that's all, let's get going before it gets dark. Let's go Colette," she said, and she strolled down the dirt trail.

"Are you okay, Lloyd?" Colette asked. Lloyd nodded, swaying gently in the net, and Colette smiled. "I'll see you later than, okay?"

At Lloyd's forced grin and nod, the naïve Colette ran down the trail to catch up with Raine. Kratos drew his sword with a flick of his wrist and slashed to the side, severing a thick rope tied to the root of the tree. Pulling his sword out of the bark where it bit into the tree, Kratos ignored Lloyd's surprised yelp as he got re-acquainted with gravity. Kratos sheathed his sword, Genis snickering as Lloyd rubbed his tailbone.

"Yeah Lloyd, Raines right, you should really get some lessons from Kratos. You definitely need it." Genis laughed as he followed Raine and Colette's route. As Genis' laughter died away, Lloyd rose to his feet and dusted himself off. Kratos turned to follow the rest of the party when Lloyd's voice quietly called out his name.

"Uh… Kratos…?"

Pausing to show he heard, Kratos waited for Lloyd continue. Face blushing red, Lloyd coughed and cleared his throat. Then swallowing his pride, he said, "Um… so… uh… when do you… that is if you want… train that is… ah… um…"

Kratos turned slightly to see Lloyd fidgeting, shifting from side to side, unable to look at Kratos as a light shade of pink stained his cheeks. Quirking an eyebrow, Kratos questioned, "You actually want to go though with it?"

Lloyd raised his eyes to look at him, only to lower them in embarrassment a second later as their eyes met.

"Well… it's not exactly like I have a choice…" Lloyd muttered. At this, Kratos merely turned away.

"I have no desire to take on the burden of teaching an unwilling pupil." Kratos started to walk away, but was forced to pause again as a hand appeared on his arms to turn him back around to face a regretful face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Lloyd said in a remorseful tone, his eyes turning upwards to meet the older man's fathomless ones shyly. At Kratos' slightly skeptical look, Lloyd scratched his head sheepishly with his free hand as he stammered out his reasons, and his hand that was on Kratos' arm dropped back to his side.

"R-Really! I do want to learn! I can protect the chosen better this way, right?"

Kratos gave him a slow nod, his eyes studying the young boy's face. Then without warning, he started down the path towards the rest of the chosen's group, who were probably waiting and wondering where the two were.

"Tomorrow, an hour before dawn." He said without turning around. Lloyd gave a sigh of relief, before his eyes opened wide.

"What…! Why, that early!"

T.B.C.

So how'd you all like it?

Here's the preview for Chapter 3:

_Lloyd's eyes flashed open and he pushed away from the other man, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his jacket disbelievingly. Kratos watched him with dark eyes as he dropped both his hands to his side, not following Lloyd as he backed away…_

Hope you all read the next Chapter and give me some feedback…


	3. The Hell is going on?

Ryu Michiru Senko

Disclaimer: I do not own the game "Tales of Symphonia" nor the Characters. This Fanfic is not made for profit, only enjoyment.

This Fanfic contains:

Shonen Ai/Implied Yaoi (BL)

Incest (Father/Son)

Lol. I'm glad some of u like my fanfic. XD Modivates me to write faster. And umm….I'm going to cut the previews for the next chapters because it kind of takes longer because I have to actually think of the preview, -swtdrp/sheepish grin- So now u guys will get the new chapters whenever I'm not busy instead of 1-2 months…Cuz u never know when motivation hits. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, BUT going from high school to college was harder than I thought….. XD

Thank Annako for her fast Beta-ing.

**Just another Training Session? I think not.**

Kratos was leaning with his eyes closed, arms crossed and head lowered under the shade of a tree, relaxing as he awaited the arrival of the other younger swordsman in the 'Chosen One's' party.

Birds flew over-head, not yet chirping as morning dew glistened on the leaves and grass. Dawn was slowly approaching; it was less than an hour away. Kratos pushed away the annoyance he felt and instead focused on the atmosphere of nature around him.

Footsteps alerted him of another person's entry into the clearing; a person that didn't even bother to hide the loud yawn or the sound of his movement. Kratos felt his annoyance come back a bit stronger than before. Face still impassive, he opened his eyes and raised his head to look at a yawning Lloyd. Pushing off the tree he was leaning against, he faced the younger male.

"You're late."

Lloyd grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he held in another yawn.

"Ah! –yawn– Sorry! I overslept."

Motioning with one hand for Lloyd to stand in front of him, Kratos let his hand drop as he paid no attention to the younger ones excuses.

"Show me your fighting stance."

He instructed the teen, moving around to view the stance, eyeing the weakness and openings it allowed the enemy to exploit. Eyes following the curve of Lloyd's arms, Kratos felt his eyes drawn to the boy's hips. Shaking his head to clear his strange thoughts, Kratos opened his eyes, not realizing when he had closed them.

Lloyd nervously waited as Kratos circled him repeatedly. Feeling the older man's gaze on his body made him shiver, and he blushed, sleepiness forgotten. Kratos didn't make a sound as he paused behind Lloyd. Slowly as to not startle the boy, he gently laid his hands on Lloyd's shoulders.

"W-What are you doing?"

Lloyd stammered as he jumped in surprise at the feeling of Kratos' hands come down upon him. Kratos just murmured,

"Your stance is slightly incorrect, it leaves quite a few openings for monsters to attack you. Stay still and I'll help you right yourself so that you will be at less of a risk."

Lloyd swallowed and nodded, feeling Kratos' hands slide down his sides to rest at his hips. One of Kratos' hands came up again and lowered his left arm, bending it.

"This will allow you more strength in your attacks."

Lloyd nodded jerkily as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach as Kratos continued on. Lloyd jumped as he felt Kratos' fingers trail the inside of his thigh. Feeling his face turn into a full-blown blush, he managed to stammer out,

"W-What do you think you're doing!"

Yet he didn't move away from the oddly comforting touch. Kratos raised an eyebrow, letting his fingers pause where they were.

"I believe I told you minutes ago that I'm correcting your fighting pose. Do you wish to not continue with your training?"

He asked Lloyd, waiting for the boy's reply before continuing. Lloyd bit his lip anxiously.

"I… umm… please…continue…"

He replied, voice trembling a little. Cheeks heated, he felt Kratos nod against his shoulder and the fingers slowly started trailing the inside of his thigh again, heading upwards in a slow pace. He couldn't help but sigh a little as he felt the other swordsman's breath warm the skin between his neck and shoulder.

Kratos gently nudged his legs apart, using his fingers to direct the direction they should move in. Lloyd moaned aloud, and Kratos paused in his actions, brow furrowing. Lloyd bit his lip as he felt Kratos stop, eyes closing in embarrassment. Tilting his head, Kratos' eyes narrowed, but he continued his gentle nudges.

Kratos' hair tickled the side of his cheek as Lloyd licked his bottom lip, feeling too hot all of a sudden. Biting his lip hard enough to bleed, he was able to keep the second moan from rising to his lips. Kratos paused again as he felt Lloyd push back against him lightly several times. Pressing his cheek to the boy's neck, he could feel the vibrations of sounds, yet he couldn't hear them. Kratos' eyes narrowed. Was the boy _laughing_ at him?

He turned Lloyd around and arched a brow at the clouded eyes and red cheeks. Looking down the side of Lloyd's face, he observed a small trail of blood trickling down his chin. He noticed that Lloyd's bottom lip was caught between his teeth. Bringing up his hand to touch the wounded lip lightly, his eyes searching the younger male's, he questioned,

"What do you think you're doing?"

Instead of answering, Lloyd wrapped his arms around Kratos' waist. Startled, the older man moved to draw away from the unfamiliar action, but paused as a kissed was pressed against his lips. Kratos' eyes flickered to the young boy's face as Lloyd's eyes closed to hide the desperation and need that was inside. Kratos tongue slipped out to taste the metallic blood that coated his lips when he was released from the kiss. His left hand cupped the back of Lloyd's neck, bringing him up for another kiss, and his other hand trailed down to place a firm hold on his hip.

For a moment, they just stood together…

Footsteps signaled the arrival of yet another.

"Lloyd! Mr. Kratos! Where are you, Lloyd?"

The voice cheerfully called out. Lloyd's eyes flashed open and he pushed away from the other man, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his jacket disbelievingly. Kratos watched him with dark eyes as he dropped both his hands to his side, not following Lloyd as he backed away, and Colette stepped into the clearing.

"There you guys are."

Colette smiled as she saw them. Lloyd gave him one last searching glance before pasting on a goofy grin and turned around to face Colette.

"Ah, sorry Colette didn't hear you. I was… ah… _busy_… with all the new exercises Kratos was having me try…"

He lied guiltily. Lloyd walked up to her and started leading her back to the camp, trying hard not to look back.

"Is breakfast ready? I'm starving."

And with that he disappeared into the under bush with Colette, but not without casting another glance back into the deep searching eyes of the older swordsman. Kratos raised his head to stare at the sky that was beginning to light with the sunrise. He ran a head through his hair, the urge to pull his hair out of frustration tempting, but he remained staring at the sky until the sun was high in the sky. The want he felt moments before slowly dissipated as he stood there. Eyes gazing at the ever-brightening sky, one question entered his mind.

What in Martel's name was going on?

T.B.C.

So what did you think?

No more previews anymore, because I dun want to keep the chapters from u guys and I dun want to torture lunasun72

Watch for the next Chapter. XP


	4. If I could only STOP thinking about it

Ryu Michiru Senko

Disclaimer: I don't own the game "Tales of Symphonia" nor the Characters. This Fanfic is not made for profit, only enjoyment.

This Fic contains:

Shonen Ai/Implied Yaoi (BL)

Incest (Father/Son)

Wow...I'm actually getting around to posting up the rest of the story...OO I know. It's amazing. XD I'm really sorry about not posting for so long, but don't worry. I haven't just up and dropped the story, and it will be continued. I'll like to thank you guys for reviewing and urging me to continue. D An apology to those I didn't make clear to that this was a male/male fic with father/son incest. . I also apologize if any of the characters are OOC because I, myself do not own this game and have only played a bit of it at a friend's house. Therefore the characters may be slightly OOC. My apologies.

PS. I wrote Chapters 4, 5, 6 all in one night so excuse me if they are slightly...rough around the edges. Also my beta is going through the last high school year before university so I decided not to bother her...because she's really stressed so please forgive all the errors in this fic. It would be most appreciated if people told me where the mistakes in the fic are. Thanks in advance. D And now onto the long awaited story...

**Just another Training Session? I think not.**

_**Lloyd's Thoughts, P.O.V Interchanging.**_

Entering the campsite revealed a dancing fire already heating a pot of porridge for breakfast. Fenis was sitting, eyes drowsy, whle yawning widely into his hand as Raine skimmed through a dusty tome, her other hand stirring the contents of the pot. Upon entering the clearing, Colette gave Lloyd a small smile before heading over and taking a seat next to Raine, insisting she help with the cooking. Lloyd just looked blank as he took a seat next to Genis, deep in thought.

He did not just kiss Kratos.

He did not just kiss a man. A man that could be twice his age.

He did not enjoy the kiss.

Why? Because Lloyd did not enjoy kissing men who could be twice his age, especially men named Kratos who were better than him at swordsplay, and were actually really _really_ good at kissing...

Lloyd shook his head, eyes widening.

And he did not think that last thought because he was straight! Straight as the path of an arrow shot right up into the sky.

Yes, that's right!

Lloyd was straight!

But..why did he enjoy that kiss so much then?

Why did he like it when Kratos had gently tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth, before deepening the kiss?

Why did the velvety tongue probing his mouth make him feel weak in the knees?

Why didn't he push away when Kratos stroked his cheek, tracing a line with cool skillful fingers, that danced across his skin?

Why didn't he, when he had the chance!?

Why did he let it continue so far and still farther he would have allowed it to continue, had they not been interrupted?

Why...?

Why...!

Why hadn't he stopped Kratos!?

Lloyd hid a grimace as he shifted through his thoughts, uncomfortably. Gritting his teeth, he realized a throbbing in his head. Heaving a sigh, Lloyd rubbed his suddenly tired eyes.

_'Great, all this thinking is making my head hurt.'_

"Lloyd, do you want some or **not**!?"

Lloyd jerked as a loud voice sounded right next to his ear. Blinking, he turned to face Colette looking slightly worried, Raine looking puzzled, and an irritated Genis.

"Geez Lloyd, I thought you'd hurt yourself by thinking for so long."

Lloyd's blank look turned into a glare as the words registered in his mind.

"Care to repeat that Genis...?" Lloyd muttered menacingly. Genis gulped, shifting away slightly, laughing nervously.

"Ha.Ha...Er...I was just asking whether you wanted a bowl of porridge or not! No need to get all touchy. So here!" Genis grinned and handed Lloyd a bowl of gruel.

"Now we can both enjoy the wonders of water and...something i rather not identify...So eat up Lloyd!" Genis murmured looking at his own bowl doubtfully, before turning a bright grin back onto Lloyd.

"You look kinda pale today! Not enough beauty sleep or something?" Genis teased around a spoon of his own porridge. Lloyd frowned but didn't say anything. Genis prodded his friend with his spoon, a frown starting to form on his face.

"Hey..? You okay? You're not eating..." Lloyd just sighed, putting his porridge on the log beside him untouched.

"Yeah...I'm fine..Just not really hungry..." Whatever reaction Lloyd expected it certainly wasn't Colette and raine gaping while Genis looked as if he was about to faint at any given moment.

"Y-you...you're not...**_hungry_**!? How can you not be hungry? You're **ALWAYS** hungry!!" Lloyd scowled at the bewilderment in his friends voice.

"I resent that--" he muttered but was cut off as Genis put a hand on his forehead, feeling his body temperature. Lloyd tensed, then brushing off Genis' hand, somewhat annoyed, he snapped.

"I'm just not feeling hungry okay!? I'm fine!! Geez.." At this, Genis just grinned impishly.

"Oh! I get it! Is little wittle Lloyd coming down with a different kind of sickness than? Has he got someone _special _that he's thinking about?" Genis teased, nearly crowing with delight as Lloyd turned red. Raine smiled exaspperatedly and Colette giggled. Silence choked Lloyd as he continued to deepen in colour, before finally...

"I'm like the straight path of an arrow shot up into the sky!" He bursted out, more to himself than anyone else, before rushing into Genis and his shared tent. Wide-eyed, Genis and Colette gaped as Raine blinked then noted dryly.

"What goes up must come down too, Lloyd."

As things settled down some, Genis asked.

"Anyone else notice Kratos isn't back yet? Hmm...Maybe something happened..." Genis looked pointedly at where Lloyd was noisily packing. Colette just smiled, closing her eyes with a cheerful grin.

"That's right, we should save Mr. Kratos some breakfast!" She chirped as Genis and Raine sweatdropped.

_**Scene Change - Lloyd**_

Lloyd's ears turned red as he jerked the tent's opening close behind himself, and started to messily put his stuff together in a failing attempt to distract himself.

Why on earth did he say that!!?

Now...now Genis is going to...Raine will think...My God! Colette will...!!

Lloyd groaned, putting his red face in his hands.

_'My life is over."_

T.B.C.

It's up...and I know...this chap. was totally messed up... oo But I'm really _really _not good with sap. . 

Well.. The next chap should be up about the same time as this one...since I am loading them up at the same time...one after the other... D


	5. Deceiving Yourself and Deceiving Others

Ryu Michiru Senko

Disclaimer: I don't own the game "Tales of Symphonia" nor the Characters. This Fanfic is not made for profit, only enjoyment.

This Fic contains:

Shonen Ai/Implied Yaoi (BL)

Incest (Father/Son)

Well I hope you guys continue reading. D And thanks for waiting out my long long lazy breaks between chapters. Means alot to me. XD I do hope I got all the names and such right, since I don't own the game or play it...Only have played it once or twice.. oo

**Just another Training Session? I think not.**

_**Kratos' Thoughts, P.O.V Interchanging.**_

Kratos combed his fingers through his hair for the hundredth time. It was a habit he did only when he was nervous, a habit that didn't disppear even as the years went by from when he too, had been a brazen young warrior. The last time he remembered being this nervous was with...Anna...Kratos sighed, combing his fingers through his hair again. Wincing a little as his fingers tugged through a knot.

Resisting the urge to pace, he replayed the series of events that lead up to the present moment, analyzing them over and over. He sighed again.

What on earth had he been thinking?

Lloyd...Lloyd's actions were understandable, he was a young and impulsive. He lived on impulses, he hadn't had time to learn to control his urges just yet. But Kratos...Kratos had had _years _to learn to control his wants...needs...and desires...He had had so many _many _years...He had no excuses...

Kratos let his hand drop down, and narrowed his eyes until they were but slits of crimson on his face.

There really was nothing to think about, really... Lloyd at such a young age had needs and wants and...and it just so happened that Kratos had been there at the wront time. Kratos' face hardened.The _child _was befuddled. That was all. He sighed, feeling the tension flow out of his body. Closing his eyes he leaned back against the tree, behind him. Letting the sounds around him clear his mind.

The child...the _boy _was but confused...That was all...

It really wasn't something that should make Kratos feel a bit empty inside...

It truly wasn't...

Scene Change - Back at Camp.

Genis had finally given up on trying to cheer Lloyd, who was sitting on the log and sulking as if there was no tomorrow, up and waqs currently debating with his sister why Lloyd was in such a state. Colette had volunteered earlier to pack up both raine and her things after setting aside some food for Mr. Kratos, and Lloyd because he hadn't eaten. Lloyd was now changing his bandages for the injury he got from their last battle.

"Do you think he's actually sick...?" Genis questioned his sister quietly, looking somewhat concerned at his friend.

"I do not know, but whatever it is, it certainly does seem like it's troubling him." Raine noted, looking worried.

"I do hope it won't affect his performace in battle." She murmured, and Genis blinked before perking up.

"Oh! That's right! Wasn't he going to trian with Kratos? Maybe he just got told he wasn't any good!" Genis guessed. Raine nodded, brow furrowing in thought.

"That seems plausible, but--" She started but Genis was already bounding over to Lloyd's side, just as the young swordsman was tying up his last bandage, awkwardly with one hand.

"Hey Lloyd! How was training with Kratos today? Did he yell at you? Is that why you're all mopey..?" Lloyd stared at his friend, starting to scowl again.

"Yell...? Mopey..!? I'm not mopey!!" He defended himself but was ignored as Genis went on, oblivious to the interruption.

"Cause we know you're good Lloyd, so don't let him scolding you, get you too down. And speaking of Kratos, where is he--!" Lloyd almost wept in gratitude when the Professeur stopped her little brothers mini-rant with a well placed fist. That is...until...

"Yes, I would also like to know where Kratos is. Didn't you go training with him this morning...?" She asked with a warning glint in her eyes.

"You didn't skip training...did you?" she continued when Lloyd gulped nervously.

"No, I didn't skip. Yes, I trained with him this morning, but I don't know where he is now!" Lloyd gushed, freezing slightly at the pondering look on Raine's face, and the wide-eyed look of wonder Genis was staring at him with. Lloyd shifted uneasily, it was never good when Genis looked at him like that.

"You didn't kill him and stash his body in a hole somewhere, did you!?" Genish asked with mock innocent eyes. Lloyd nearly face faulted, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"No!" Lloyd snapped, and Genis nodded, agreeing.

"Of course, of course. You couldn't beat Kratos if your life depended on it, he would have beaten you soundly, and _you _would be the one in the hole by now." Genis concluded, stroking his chin comically.

"Why don't you go look for him?" Raine interrupted, before Lloyd could retort with a scathing reply. She looked surprised as Lloyd turned an odd shade of red and made choking sounds, waving his arms about.

"Lloyd..? Are you alright..?" She asked with an raised eyebrow, pausing in her attempt to go help Colette clean up.

"I-uh..I ..er..I can't..." Lloyd sputtered, trying to think of an excuse as to why he would be unable to go look for the older man. Raine raised her other eyebrow and Genis gave him a weird look.

"Lloyd..? Is there a reason you can't go look for Kratos?" Genis leaned closer.

"Did you--"

"There's no need, I'm right here." Kratos interrupted from the side. Lloyd and Genis both jumped in surprise while Raine just blinked slowly, turning to glance at Kratos before looking back at Lloyd with a disapproving glance.

"If you knew he was there, just say so next time Lloyd." To which, Lloyd nodded sharply, looking to the side, away from Kratos' form. Genis grinned.

"Yeah Lloyd, don't just wave your arms like an idiot next time." Lloyd opted for ignoring Genish since replying meant he would see Kratos in his line of vision and would therefore it would be rude of him to not say a greeting and...and he just didn't know what to say to the older man right now. He just wasn't ready to face this..this...whatever this was yet...

Raine and Genis sweatdropped as the tension rose and both Kratos and Lloyd avoided eye contact with each other. Just then Colette came out, having finished packing. Lloyd rushed over to help her with the tents, to which he got a cheerful thankyou, and the tension faded. Choosing to ignore the sudden friction between the two swordsmen, Raine commented.

"We're running low on supplies, so we better head to a nearby town or village."

Kratos shouldered a pack and started to walk out of the clearing.

"Luin is this way." He said before he left the clearing.

T.B.C.

-yawn- I hope you guys enjoyed this... Ja...Till next Chap. XD


	6. The Ending?

Ryu Michiru Senko

Disclaimer: I don't own the game "Tales of Symphonia" nor the Characters. This Fanfic is not made for profit, only enjoyment.

This Fic contains:

Shonen Ai/Implied Yaoi (BL)

Incest (Father/Son)

Well this could be the last chapter, depending on you guys. I have a poll on the next chapter. So click the little purple button to go to the "POLL Chapter" and review there to place your vote. What choice you choose will determine the ending of this story. D So enjoy the story while you can. XD I know this chapter's short, but my muse is dying/

**Just another Training Session? I think not.**

_**P.O.V Interchanging.**_

Lloyd scowled as he stamped the iron into the ground sdo the tent wouldn't collapse on him. _'I can't believe I have to spend the night in a tent with him.' _Lloyd thought to himself sourly.

_Flashback_

By the time they reached Luin, it had only been late afternoon. They were able to secure lodging, and a few of the shops were still open so the girls went shopping with Genis. Lloyd had been in his room on his bed, dozing lightly. But after awhile, he got bored and decided to go see if there was anything to eat.

Unfortunately on the way down, he bumped into Kratos. The tension started building once again, and the onlookers held their breath. They didn't want to get caught up in a brawl. But Lloyd just turned, to stalk up the stairs again, only to trip and fall backwards, colliding into Kratos with a grint and end up in a heap of arms and legs at the bottom of the stairs.

Blushing with embarassment, Lloud got up, fully intending to make his escape while Kratos picked himself up off the ground, when the owner of said inn, prompty threw them both out, on the grounds of fighting.

When the Professeur, Colette, and Genis finally got back, they were tired after shopping, which meant they weren't too happy with being thrown out. Even after apologizing profusely to the innkeep, the two _'trouble-makers' _were denied entrance into the inn, and finally Raine decided.

"You two are going to go work out _'whatever it is'_ that's being going on with you two." She said, while shoving their camping equipment into Lloyd's arms.

"There's nothing going on with--ow!" Lloyd was cut off as Raine smacked him upside the head with a glare.

"We've all felt the tension between you two. Now I don't know or want to know why, but one thing's for sure. It's distracting, tiring, and must be dealt with. So you two will camp outside town until you have dealth with the problem." Raine ordered, tapping her foot with a glare.

"But..but!" Lloyd stuttered, but Raine help up a hand with a firm glare on her face.

"Not until you've dissolved the tension. Is.That.Clear?" She demanded, and Lloyd gave a dejected nod.

"Good, now go set up camp. It'll be dark soon." She directed before slamming the door shut. Lloyd sighed.

"I guess we better get moving." He muttered, turning onto to see Kratos already half-way down the street.

"H-hey! Wait for me!"

_End of Flashback_

Lloyd sighed at his misfortune, as he put away his pack into the tent he would be sharing with...Sighing again, he decided he needed to get the fire started before it got too dark. Pulling back the flap of the tent entrance, he stepped out and froze.

Kratos stared at him from across the clearing, eyes half-lidded. Lloyd swallowed the lump in his throat as the tension settled around them once more.

"I..uh.." Lloyd started, but KRatos turned and started walking away.

"I'll stand guard tonight." He stated simply. Lloyd bit his bottom lip before blurting.

"I'm sorry!" Kratos hesitated mid-step, paused, then turned around to give Lloyd a slanted look. Lloyd flushed red from the intense stare.

"I..uh...I'm really sorry..I.." Lloyd stumbled, as he searched for words that could convey his meanings.

"It's understandable." Kratos replied. Lloyd frowned.

"What...?" Kratos gestured vaguely in Lloyd's direction with one hand.

"You are young. Impulsive. It was instinct for you. It didn't mean anything." He stated impassively. No emotions revealed in his face or voice. Lloyd felt his eyes narrow in disbelief.

"What...? Impulse..? Instinct!? What are you trying to say!!?" Kratos said nothing, and Lloyd only stared back heatedly.

"Wha--!? Who do you think you are--!?"

"What do you want me to say?" Lloyd blinked confused, shocked out of his sudden rage. Kratos ddin't move, but repeated himself, face icy.

"What do you want me to say?" Lloyd looked away from the other man, face flushed and an odd stinging sensation at the back of his eyes.

"I-I don't know...I just didn't want it to mean nothing to you!" He exclaimed. Kratos hesitated, face dropping to stare at the ground before coming back up to Lloyd's face.

"Why...?"

Lloyd looked surprised , eyes widening as his gaze was drawn back to Kratos's face. He desperately tried to find an answer inside of himself that he could put into words. Words that would tell the other man what he wanted to say.

The silence was deafening.

Finally Kratos relaxed, and dropped his gaze from Lloyd's. Lloyd felt the tension seep away.

"I understand."

And with that, Kratos turned and walked away.

T.B.C?

Please review on the 'POLL Chapter' so I know if I should continue writing. D I do hope you guys like the story so far. XD The 'POLL chapter' is the next chapter so please review and tell me how the ending of the story should be. Otherwise it just stops here. And we don't want that...do we? OO


	7. POLL Chapter

What should happen in this story next:

**A**

Kratos should turn around and grab Lloyd and kiss the life out of him. And this story should just end with a big, fat, juicy lemon.

Woooooow...Yummy... D

**B**

Kratos keeps walking and leaves Lloyd heartbroken.

T-T Awww...that's terrible...

**C**

Lloyd chases Kratos and confesses his undying love. And he's accepted.

Whoopee!!!!

**D**

Lloyd chases Kratos and confesses his undying love. And he's rejected.

Aww...Ouch...

**E**

Let the story end here.

It's all up to you guys... XD

_Okay_, you choose **ONE** letter and place the vote in your review. The one with the most votes, obviously wins. Your vote determines how much longer this story is.

Ps. You guys should be happy. I spent the last 4 hours writing Chapters 4 + 5 + 6. It is now 5:30 a.m.

Okay so when I have enough votes to determine the ending of this story I will start writing, and etc. D

See ya guys in later chapters, hopefully. XD


	8. Skirting around the pain

Disclaimer: I don't own the game "Tales of Symphonia" nor the Characters. This Fanfic is not made for profit, only enjoyment.

Warnings: This fic contains Shonen Ai/Implied Yaoi (BL) and Incest (Father/Son).

Pairings: Kratos/Lloyd

Italics Flashbacks

Sorry for the wait. I know I suck. But my dog died...so that's why its late. But enjoy. This chapter is unbeta-ed, critics are welcome, not flames, thankyou.

**Just another Training Session? I think not.**

Lloyd drew his fingers across the shadow of the blossoming bruise on Kratos' cheek in the dark.

_Kratos pushed the ache in his chest to the back of his mind as he walked away. Darkness soon surrounded him and he tried to use the silence to distract himself from the phantom pains. He needed some time to himself...Time to ease the leadened feeling in the pit of his stomache...Time to grow numb...as he always did..._

_And so he did, numb enough to ignore the furious sounds of a rampage behind him._

Running them along the strand of red hair that had fallen across the sleeping man's cheek. Farnet eyes opened to start at him blearily before focusing and becoming alert. Lloyd felt warm that the other male trusted him enough to sleep in his presence and gave the man a soft smile as he laid down on top of the other male, content but afraid the older swordsman would move away.

_As Kratos disappeared through the foilage, Lloyd finally snapped out of his stupor. But it still took him a second before he gathered enough of his thoughts to process what had happened and to make the mad dash to chase the elusive man disappearing right in front of him._

But Kratos didn't move away. He shifted slightly, sighing a little as he tucked the young boy's head under his chin, but continued to let Lloyd trace the lines of his face. Lloyd felt the warmth in his chest grow and couldn't keep the hum of pleasure from escaping his throat.

_Gritting his teeth impatiently, he shoved his way roughly through the dense bushes, earning himself small nicks and scratches from sharp ends of braches, and barely noticing the small tears in his once clean clothing._

"You should sleep." were the words that, had Lloyd not felt the throat against his cheek move, he would have though they, seemingly sprung from the darkness.

_Lloyd couldn't resist the urge to stomp as he stormed after the usually stoic man, suddenly feeling his temper rise as he figured out what the other man must have concluded on him. His hands clenched into fists._

Feeling the need to reply, he answered childishly, "Not sleepy", feeling petulant, as he paused his exploration of features of the silent man beneath him. When he recieved no reply he continued hi mapping out of the other man's face, and relaxed as he felt the arm that had wrapped around his shoulders lower a little to trace soothing circles on his back.

_His fury rose to its peack as he caught sight of Kratos trudging silently along, still ignoring him. Reaching forward to grasp the purple cloth in one fist, he tugged roughly on the material, jerking Kratos around before slamming his other fist into the older man's stunned face._

"Does it hurt?" Lloyd questioned suddenly, fingers once again along the darken lines of the bruise on Kratos' jaw. Kratos himself remained silent for a moment more as if comtemplating his answer. Slowly though, he shook his head, rusty coloured hair brushing against Lloud's skin as he murmured a quiet, "No."

_Stumbling a few steps back, Kratos' slightly wide eyes met Lloyd's blazing ones, then Lloyd flung up his hand in exasperation._

Lloyd let his smile turn decidedly wicked as he whispered, "Liar," before he probed hard and jabbed at the center of the bruise with his index finger. Hissing in pain, Kratos jerked in surprise and lifted himself up to frown disapprovingly at Lloyd. But as Lloyd ignored his look, and gave a "Sorry," with no remorse, he settled back into his previous position, sighing.

_"You _bastard_!" He cried, jabbing a finger in Kratos' direction. Kratos remained silent, unwilling or unable to find anything to say._

_"I'm not a child! I can make my own decisions---" Each word was accented by a fierce jab in his direction. "---whether you believe it or _not_!"_

Running his fingers now along the purple-clad swordsman's chest, Kratos noticed the younger man's shifting, and inability to stay idle, Lloyd began, "We have to go back tomorrow, won't we...?...or..."

"...They will come looking for us." Kratos finished for him.

_Kratos' eyes narrowed in contempt. Stopping his glove-clothed hand from reaching up in astonishment, instead he stalked towards the brown haired child. "Oh..?" He quiped mockingly, "..and this is what you want?" He bit out as he crushed the younger male against himself, one hand grasping the chestnut coloured hair, tilting it back to allow further access, the other arm wrapping firmly around the childlike boy's waist. Forcing his tongue past shocked lips, he closed his eyes to hide from the betrayal on the face so close to his. The betrayal that would be revealed through developing features as disgust._

_But what he didn't count on was the arms wrapping around his neck to leave hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. The slight tilting and adjusting of weight to ease up against him, and he could have sworn the world ended when he felt the telltale wisps of desire that wafted through him as Lloyd kissed him back. Pulling back to gasp for air, for a second he forgot to breath as Lloyd looked up at him, eyes glimmering darkly. Lips parted to breath shallowly._

_  
And the air left his lungs in a sigh as Lloyd answered his question._

_"Yes."_

Lloyd frowned. He didn't feel completely comfortable with discussing with the others what kind of relationship he has with Kratos. Hell, even he didn't know what they had and he didn't want to lie to his friends. But what were they going to tell them?


End file.
